The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: The Adventures of young Mason Dawe, the son of SpideyPool! (my OC character)Takes Place in present day.
1. Son of SpideyPool issue 1

**The Son of SpideyPool : Spiderboy!**

**#1**

**A New Adventure.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Author's Note: Well, here's the new series I told you guys about. Also I'm going to post my FaceBook series here now too. So look out for those. This series is basicly Mason's adventures in the SpideyPool Universe. I wanted to write something like this for a while, so I hope you like this.**

He grabbed it from the back of his closet. His dads were waiting at the front door for him. He was excited. It was his first time in the costume and he felt great! Mason had wore his whole costume except the mask. He took a deep breath and placed on his head. Spiderboy was now born (At least in my SpideyPoolneverse -Mason).

"Hurry up Spiderboy!" Deadpool said at the door his arm around Spider-Man's shoulder.

"Almost ready dad!" Spiderboy calls out as he puts on his utility belt. He made his gadgets himself. He was smarter than his dad, Peter, his grandfather Tony, Reed Richards, Bruce Banner, and all of the other big-brains in the universe. "Okay ready!" Spiderboy yelled as he ran to the door.

A Little while later . . .

The darkish evening sky partly covered them. Spiderboy, Spider-Man and Deadpool ran across the rooftops. Spiderboy flying threw the air using his rocket boots, Spider-Man swinging on his webs, and Deadpool racing on the rooftops using agility to stay with them. Spiderboy looked over at his father who was trying to keep up. He took out a grappel gun and fired it towards Deadpool.

"Dad catch!" Spiderboy said as Deadpool leapt off of a rooftop towards the next. Deadpool looked over and saw the grappel. He then grabbed onto it firmly. Deadpool then nodded in a thanks. Spiderboy nodded back.

Spiderboy's spider-sense went off. He saw a figure fly threw the air on a glider. He flw towards them. Spiderboy then threw Deadpool into the air and fired three mini explosives at the figure. The explosives went off revealing the figure to be the Gree Goblin. Spiderboy then caught deadpool.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Well, well, well, if it isn't my old enemy Spider-Man." Green Goblin said as he flw in closer. "And you brought the little one with you. How sweet." Spiderboy gripped the grappel gun harder almost breaking it.

"Little one?" Spiderboy said pissed off at the Green Goblin. "Well, I guess that'd be expected from a guy who is the shade of vomit. Why'd you call yourself the Green Goblin again? You should have named yourself Barf. Phew! I can smell you all the way from here!" Spiderboy says as he waves the air infront of his face.

"Oh great, another joker." Green Goblin said as he took out a pumpkin bomb. "Well, this one should die alot quicker than you web-head." Green Goblin then threw the pumpkin bomb at Spiderboy. Spiderboy then threw Deadpool into the air and took out one of his stingers* (Spiderboy can shoot stingers out of his wrists anytime he wants -Mason). Spiderboy then shoots the stinger at the pumpkin bomb causing it to explode. He then catchs Deadpool.

"Give me a litle warning next time would ya Spiderboy?" Deadpool says as Spiderboy flys towards a rooftop.

"Sorry dad. Had no time. Also you'd be more useful here." Spiderboy said laying his father on the rooftop carefully before boosting the power of his rocket boots and shooting like a bullet towards Green Goblin. The Green Goblin then takes out a razor blade to throw at Spiderboy. Spiderboy throws a spider-shaped ninja star at Green Goblin's hand.

"AH!" Green Goblin yells as he drops the razor blade. Spiderboy then punches Green Goblin off his glider. He then begins to fall. Spiderboy then dive-bombs to catch the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin almost hits the pavement when Spiderboy snatchs him with a webline.

"Got ya!" Spiderboy said as he began to fly upwards. "Hey dad, can you web cocune him for me?" Spiderboy asked Spider-Man.

"Sure son." Spider-Man says as he begins to web-up the Green Goblin. "There."

"Okay thanks dad." Spiderboy says as he flings the Green Goblin over his shoulder and drops sown to a street light below. He then hangs him upside down on the street light. "Well, Gobby. Looks like your all wraped up." Spiderboy then flys back up to his fathers. They then leave the scene leting the police take the green goblin away.

The Next Morning . . .

Mason awoke in his bed wearing his PJ's. He got up with a groan. He walked over to his closet and grabbed his costume. He puts it on and walks over to the kitchen. Wade and Peter are in the kitchen.

"What're you doing in your costume Mason?" Wade asked noticing their son walked in.

"Goin' for a little run around. I just feel I need it. I'll just have a cup of orange jucie and I'll be off." Spiderboy said walking over to the fridge. He opened the fridge and took out the orange juice. Peter handed him a glass. "Thanks dad." Spiderboy said as he poured the juice into the glass.

"Your welcome son." Peter said pating Spiderboy on the back. Spiderboy pulled his mask up just enough so he could drink his juice. After he drank the juice he rinsed he glass and headed towards the living room window.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you guys later. Love you dads." Spiderboy said before jumping out of the window and swinging off.

"Bye Mason." Wade and Peter both say as their swings off. Wade looks at Peter and smiles. Peter smiles back. Then they both walk into their bedroom.

A little while later at Times Square . . .

_I don't know why but I love this. Just being a hero makes me feel . . . alive! I mean sure I amy DIE but I honsetly don't care. All I really wanna do is help people. _Spiderboy thinks as he swings around Times Square. Spiderboy then lands on a rooftop. _I'm a 13 year old superhero, pretty freaking rare._ Spiderboy thinks staring down at the crowd below.

Then Spiderboy's spider-sense goes off. It tells him to move out of the way. Spiderboy backflips over a laser beam. Spiderboy looks over at his attacker. Then stand the X-men.

To Be Continued . . .

**Will the X-men defeat the Amazing son of SpideyPool, or will they fail epicly? Stay tuned for issue 2 !**


	2. Son of SpideyPool issue 2

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#2**

**Mutant Showdown!**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

_Well this' just GREAT!_ Spiderboy thought as he faced the X-men who had just took a shot at him.

"What's the matter with you guys?! Your leader Cyclops here just took a f**king shot at me!" Spiderboy yells at the X-men (Cyclops, Wolverine, Colossos, Nightcrawler, and Emma Frost). "Also miss Frost would you stop trying to get into my mind. It's quite annoying. Now I feel like slapping you across the face for that."

"Emma, how'd he?" Cyclops said to Emma confused. Emma just stares blankly at Spiderboy.

"I don't know." Emma said confused.

"Anyway, why are you here. And why'd you take a shot at me?" Spiderboy asked annoyed.

"We'd been thinking about you joining the team, with your special ablitities it'd be a big help to us. But we'd to test you first." Cyclops said folding him arms.

"Here?" Spiderboy said " Why?"

"Because your a special case. Where your parents are both super-humans we figured you'd have to be tested away from everyone else." Cyclops said looking Spiderboy in the eye.

"Okay." Spiderboy said "So we goin' to do this or what?"

"Let me have the first crack at 'im. I've always wanted a peice of Deadpool and the Web-head. Now I've got a two in one special." Wolverine said as he steped up to fight Spiderboy first.

"Okay then Wolvey. Bring it!" Spiderboy said as he motioned Wolverine to make the first move.

Wolverine lunged at Spiderboy, with his claws out. Spiderboy dodged the attack and grabbed Wolverine's arm. He then kicked Wolverine onto the ground and karate chopped his claws off with ease. All of the X-men's eyes just widened. They were all shocked at what the child in front of them just did.

"F**K!" Wolverine said in pain as his claws began to heal.

"Sorry Wolvey, still don't know my own strength." Spiderboy said as he helped Wolverine up. Wolverine just pushed Spiderboy away and walked back over to the X-Men. "Okay who's next? Oh! and try sending in two this time. just one person is a bit boring."

Colossos and Nightcrawler step forward. Spiderboy does nothing except tap his right eye piece. The mask then scans the two. Spiderboy smiles under the mask.

"Easy" Is all Spiderboy says before Nightcrawler teleports behind him and trys to punch him.

Spiderboy grabs Nightcrawler's wrist and throws him away. Nightcrawler teleports again. Spiderboy then turns into his stealth mode. Nightcrawler re-appears. Spiderboy then punchs Nightcrawler in the face sending him off of the rooftop. Spiderboy then spins a webline to catch him (where he knocked him out). Spiderboy then pulls Nightcrawler back onto the rooftop. He then tosses him over to Colossos. Colossos catches Nightcrawler and lays him down as Spiderboy snags him with a webline. He then pulls Colossos towards him and punchs him away sending him blocks away. Spiderboy then teleports over to Colossos. He then grabs Colossos before he smashes into a building. Spiderboy then teleports them both back to the rooftop. Colossos then walks back to them X-Men. Cyclops and Emma then step forwards. Spiderboy just fires a mini spider-shaped explosive in fron of them. It goes off sending them both flying back to the rest of the X-Men.

"Okay, that was fun but I'm going to go home now. And 'm not joining the X-Men." Spiderboy said before swinging back home with the X-Men beaten.

A Little Later back at home . . .

Spiderboy opens the living room window and crawls in. He stretchs as he walks into the kitchen he sees some bacon and eggs on the table for him. There was also a note left next to the plate.

"Mason, your father and I are gone out for a bit. Here's some breakfast. Just heat it up. Love you, daddy Wade." The note said. Spiderboy took the plate of bacon and eggs and placed it in the microwave. He heated it up for a minute. He then got himself a glass of milk. He then sat down at the table and had his breakfast.

_Can't wait to tell them about what I just did. _Spderboy thinks as he eats his breakfast.

End.

**Thanks guys for reading my new series. It's alot of fun to write and things are just getting started, so stay tuned!**


	3. Son of SpideyPool issue 3

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#3**

**Change.**

**Part 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Mason sat in his desk in his classroom with his friends on a Friday afternoon. It was the last period of the day. French class. Mason was tired and he wa excited to go home. His father Wade was going to walk him home after school. But that wasn't the reason he was excited to get home. He was excited because his uncle Venom was dropping by. He knew the sound of the name was creepy but his uncle was a really nice guy. The time was now 2:33. Two more minutes until the bell rang for the end of school. Mason's teacher Miss LeCoure turned towards Mason who she had noticed was looking right at the clock.

"Mason?" Miss LeCoure asked taping here foot inpatiently. Mason didn't reply. "MASON!" She yelled.

"Huh? Oh sorry Miss LeCoure." Mason said shyly. Miss LeCoure stared at him for a moment. She then continued the class. Mason looked back at the clock. 5, 4, 3, 2, . . 1. The bell then rang and Miss LeCoure was lost in a sea of childern racing out of the classroom for the weekend.

Mason walked over to his locker. He unlocked the door and got his Deadpool hoodie and book-bag. Then his eyes were covered by two hands.

"Guess who." The person behind him said.

"Hi dad." Mason said to Wade. "You really have to remember the whole 'spider-sense' thing."

"Right. Any homework?" Wade asked as Mason locked his locker door.

"No. I made sure of it." Mason said as he and Wade walked down the hallway. "So, when is uncle Venom coming over?" Mason looked up at Wade.

"He should be over at around . . . 3 o'clock." Wade said looking down at his watch.

"Race you home." Mason said as they walked out of the school building. Wade nodded. Mason then ducked into an alleyway and transformed into Spiderboy* (Mason can change to and from his Spiderboy self like Danny Phantom can.- Mason). Spiderboy then spun a webline and zipped threw the air and got ahead of Wade in a few seconds.

"HEYYYYYY!" Wade yelled as Spiderboy stuck to the side of a building.

"Hurry up dad! We only got another five minutes to get home!" Spiderboy yelled as he front flipped to another rooftop. Wade sighed and ran as fast as he could home.

A few second later . . .

Spiderboy crawled into the living room threw the window. He then transformed back into Mason. Mason then threw his book-bag onto the couch. Peter walked out of his bedroom.

"Oh, you're back early. You guys had a race?" Peter said with a smile. Mason nodded. "Let me guess, you won."

"Well, duh. Dad's going to come threw that door in , 3, 2, . . ." Mason says as he points to the door. Wade then burst threw the door tired as hell.

"*huff* Wow, you *puff* have got *huff* to slow down. Phew!" Wade said as he toppled over. Mason bent over and grabbed Wade's arm. He then dragged Wade over to the couch and sat him up onto it.

"You really gotta work out more dad." Mason said as he patted Wade's head. There was a knock at the door. Mason ran to the door and anwsered it. There was Venom at the door. "Unlcle Venom!"

"Hey there kiddo!" Venom said with a smile. They both hugged. Mason took a step back so Venom could come into the appartment. Peter walked over. Peter then gave Venom a hug. "How've you been Pete?" Venom asked as they walked into the living room.

"Good. And you?" Peter asked as he sat Wade up. Wade was too tired to speak. He just waved his hand and leaned on the side of the couch. Peter then sat next to Wade. Mason back flipped onto the ceiling and sat there.

"Pretty good. No complants." Venom said. Mason felt weird. His head began to pound. The room spun. He fell from the ceiling and hit the floor HARD.

"Oh my god Mason!" Peter yelled as he, Wade and Venom raced over to see if e was alright.

**. . .**

Mason opened his eyes. He lay in his bed in his room. He looked to his right and saw his father Peter.

"D-dad?" Mason said reaching over. Peter looked up.

"MASON! Thank god!" Peter said loudly. "I thought you went into a coma."

"No. I'm alright now." Mason said getting up. He then walked into the living room and saw Wade and Venom sitting. Mason walked into the room. They both got up as soon as they saw him.

"Mason! Are you alright?!" Wade asked very concerned. Mason nodded.

"I'll be fine dad." Mason said "It was just something I ate." Wade knew he was lying to make him feel better. Mason walked into the living room and sat down on to the couch. He turned on the T.V. The news turned on and a live video was on. The police were surronding the Rhino in Times Square. Mason's hand turned into a fist as he transformed into Spiderboy. He walked to the window.

"Where are you going?!" Wade said to Spiderboy.

"I've gotta h-help." Spiderboy said feeling weak again. He began to crawl out the window. Venom shot out a tendril at Spiderboy.

"You're in no condition Mason!" Venom said. Spiderboy cuts off the tendril and swings off.

**. . .**

_What am I doing?!_ Spiderboy thought only blocks away from Times Square where the Rhino was. _I'm in absoulutly no condition to fight! I should just let the Avengers or the Fantastic Four take care of this! No, it can't wait! I've gotta do something!_

Spiderboy could see Rhino from where he was. He took out a tiny pellet and threw it at the Rhino. It landed on the ground next to him. It then began to admit a sonic frequency.

"AAAHHHHH!" Rhino as he covered his ears. He then fell to the ground from the pain. Spiderboy landed onto the device. He looked down after hearing the crunch of the machine breaking.

"Crap." Spiderboy said as the Rhino got up. Rhino then began to charge at Spiderboy. Spiderboy lunged out of the way. Spiderboy's head began to pound again. He couldn't pass out now!

"I'm gonna squash ya bug!" Rhino yelled as he charged at Spiderboy. Spiderboy tried to fire a webline but no webbing came out of his wrist. His eyes widened. He then shot out a grappeling hook from his grove. He quickly zipped up the line as the Rhino charged by.

_Thank god I made these in case that'd happen! I don't under stand! Why couldn't I spin a web? My webs are organic! And I always keep myself healthy. Am I losing my powers?! _Spiderboy thought as he spun a webline._ Well it's working fine now at least, but for how long?_ Spiderboy then drops down to the street below. Spiderboy takes a second to rest as Rhino races towards the young hero.

Spiderboy gets up with his hands ready to spin a webline. Rhino gets closer with every second. He's just a few meters away as Spiderboy fires two wide spread . . . **FIRE-WEBS?!**

"What the hell?!" Spiderboy yells as he stops firing the webbing. The Rhino is now covered in the dangerous trap, slowly cooking.

"AARRRHHHHH!" The Rhino yells. Spiderboy talks out a impact webbing pellet and throws it at Rhino. It traps him and stops the fire. The police run over to secure Rhino as Spiderboy swings off.

_THE HELL WAS THAT?! I SHOT FIRE WEBS?! THE HELL?! Is this a new power? I don't know. I just want to go home. Just want to rest. _Spiderboy thought as he swung home.

**. . .**

Spiderboy crawled threw the living room window. His dads were in the kitchen having some coffee. Uncle Venom was nowhere in sight.

"D-dads." Spiderboy said as he fell to the floor. He transformed into Mason as soon as he hit the floor.

"Mason!" Peter said as he and Wade raced to Mason. Wade picked him up and brought him to his room.

"I-it h-h-hurts like h-helll." Mason said as Wade put him on his bed.

"I'll call my dads and Reed Richards." Peter said before running to the phone.

"N-no! I know what it is." Mason said.

"What?" Wade asked softly.

"I-i'm mutating!" Mason said.

**To Be Continued in the next Chapter! Hope you guys liked it. **


	4. Son of SpideyPool issue 4

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#4 **

**Change**

**Part 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

_He sat there. Tears leaped out of his eyes. He was scared. Scared of his mutating state. His mind was a wreck, trying to figure out what was happening to him. He feels a hand being laid on his shoulder. It wasn't ethier of his fathers hands. It felt like a girl's. He turned to face her. She had red hair, blue eyes and a smile as bright as the son, as sweet as honey. It was like his soulmate. She began to fade away. He got up and tried to make her stay. Something grabbed his leg as he began to persue his soulmate. He turn to it. The darkness was after him, his soul. She was leaving him to rot there. He felt hurt by this, but darkness had never stopped him before. He struggled free and raced to his soulmate at the end of the some what light path. She was nearly a phantom now. The color now drain from those beautiful eyes of her's. He took her hands. She then leaned brought herself to his right ear._

_"See you soon lover." She said before fading competely. The darkness grabed him again. He now confused and unfocused lets the darkness consume him._

**. . .**

Mason wakes up from where he lay. His dream almost as real as he. His mind shooken, but at the same time calm. He got out of bed and walked to his closet. He grabbed his cloths for the day. As he got dressed he heard a crash from the kitchen. Mason dashed to the door. He opened it and found his dads cleaning up a broken plate.

"God dang it." Peter says as he sweeps up the mess." Wade take a bite out of his chimichanga.

Mason then closed the door not wanting his dads seeing him half dressed. A few moments later Mason emerged from his room wearing his civillain cloths. His dads were still having breakfast at the table. Mason walked over to the table next to Wade.

"Good morning." Mason said smiling.

"Good morning Mason. How are you feeling? I mean no more pain or blackouts?" Peter asked placing a plate of a raisin bagel and scrambled eggs in front of him. Mason picked up the bagel and took a bite. He swallowed.

"Nope, nothing since yesterday." He said picking up his fork and scoping up some eggs.

"Good." Wade said smiling at him threw his mask. "So how was your sleep last night? Good too I hope." Mason stoped eating for a moment. He had almost forgot about the red haired, blue eyed girl from his dream. She called him her lover. He didn't know who or what she was. A figment of his imagination? No to real. Or was it?

"It was alright." Mason fibbed as he continued to eat his breakfast.

**. . .**

Mason now sat in his desk in the middle of class. His home room teacher Mrs. Dunphy was telling the rest of the class of a new student coming to the school. Mason thought about the red haired girl again. Wondering if she was the new student.

_I'm mutating and there's this girl I see in my dreams. I wonder if she's a mutant too? That'd be pretty cool! A mutant girlfriend! Awesome! _Mason thought as Mrs. Dunphy finished talking. There was a knock on their classroom door. Mrs. Dunphy walked over to the door. When she opened it, a shy looking red haired, blue eyed gil stepped into the classroom. Mason's heart beat began to race like the flash going his fastest speed. It was her! When their eyes meet they both blushed.

"Class I would like you to say hello to miss Jannie Amator." Mrs. Dunphy said as Mason continued to gaze into Jannie's eyes. He felt a certain "pull" with Jannie in the room. Like a magnet to metal. He began to day dream of Jannie and him on dates or a wedding. His spider-sense then went off. Mason raised his hand. "Mason?" Mrs Dunphy asked.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Mason asked. Mrs. Dunphy nodded letting Mason race to the bathroom. He went into a stall and transformed into Spiderboy. He then saw a air duct next to him. He opened it and crawled outside.

Back in the classroom everyone was listening to Jannie about what her main things were and what she liked too do. A explosion then went off out side the classroom forcing the door to fly into the room. A figure wearing a scream mask walked into the room carrying a belt filled with weapons and two katanas.

"Hello there miss Amator. My name's Ghost Face and your being haunted."

Spiderboy then burst threw the window landing in front of Jannie. He got up and got ready for a fight.

"Stay behind me." Spiderboy said.

"Ha! This' got to be some sort of joke right?" Ghost Face said. "Nothing can stop me from completing my objective."

"Well let me be the first!" Spiderboy said charging at Ghost Face. Ghost Face takes out a gun. Spiderboy kicks it oout of his hand then kicks him out of the room. Ghost Face crashs into locker. Spiderboy walks towards him. Carefully. Ghost Face takes out a mini explosive. He then chucks it at Spiderboy. Spiderboy places a drop shield infornt of him which forces the mini explosive back at Ghost Face. It goes off knocking out Ghost Face. "Well that was easier than expected." Jannie walks over to Spiderboy. He faces her.

"Thank you, Spiderboy." Jannie said.

"No problem." Spiderboy said before racing out of the school threw the window.

**. . .**

Mason opened the door to his home. His dads were in the living room watching T.V. He just walked into his room. He tossed his book bag onto the bed and floped on to it. He rooled over and looked up at the ceiling.

_Man, I wonder what'll happen next._ Mason thought. Then a portal opened in front of him. Mason sat up and looked at it for a moment. _The hell is that? I feel as if it's calling me. _Mason then stood up in front of the portal. His body and mind kept sending him different messages, but he ignored both and walked though the portal.

**. . .**

It felt like a warm bath. The water flowing over him, over his mouth and his nose, yet he could breath. Flashes of light and darkness flashed around him. Dancing chanting even as he went down the river. Then a flash of white light.

**. . .**

Mason awoke in the middle of an abandoned street. His head hurting, pounding even. His balence off.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he got off of the filthy road. He could tell it was NewYork but he wasn't sure. "This may be a alternate reality, or I jumped through time." Mason said to himself pacing around in circles. He then transformd into Spiderboy and flw into the sky. His mouth dropped in horror.

New York City, the city that never slept. Distroyed. A wasteland. He couldn't belive it. Everything was just . . . gone.

"No." Spiderboy said soring though the sky, searching for life. His mind was now a wreck with thoughts. What happened to everyone? What happened to his parents? When was this? What was this? Was this really another reality?!

After hours of searching the city. Spiderboy just sat down on the Empire State Building. His hope lost. His mind still coping. His spider-sense then went off. He looked down at the streets below and saw the Black Panther hopping down the street with both his right arm and leg missing and holding the Wasp's head. _The Black Panther maybe he can help me!_ Spiderboy thought. Spiderboy then dropped down to speak with Black Panther.

**Meanwhile back in the SpideyPool reality . . .**

Wade and Peter were done watching T.V. They were now eating a pizza in the kitchen. Wade hade eaten half the pizza already and was eating his seventh slice.

"Wade, this isn't a contest." Peter said folding his arms. Wade grinned joyfully.

"I know. I just like to be the man of the house. Be better than our son you know?" Wade said shoving down a large bite of pizza.

"The only thing your doing here is pigging out Wade." Peter said kissing Wade on his greasey cheek. Wade kissed back with his even more geasey lips. "I'm going to go check on Mason." Peter said walking over to Mason's room.

"Okay," Wade said " I'm just goin' to eat the rest of this pizza." Wade then shoved down another huge bite. Peter just shook his head. He knocked on Mason's door.

"Mason? Are you in there?" Peter said putting his head on the door listening. Nothing. "MASON?!" Peter short of shouted worried. No anwser. Peter then kicked down the door. There was no one in the room. "OH MY GOD!" Peter said his head ounding. Wade raced over.

"WHAT?!" Wade yelled. Peter pointed into the room. "Oh, god!"

**Back to Spiderboy . . .**

Spiderboy landed behind Black Panther.

"Black Panther?" Spiderboy said as Black Panther began to attack him with his crutch. Spiderboy dodged the attack and caught him as he fell. "Don't worry I've got you." Spiderboy helps him up. He stares at Spiderboy with surprise.

"Y-you didn't try to bite me!" He said with some sort of twisted relief. Spiderboy made a sort of confused face.

"Bite you?! Why'd I ever do that?" Spiderboy replied. "I just ended up here a few hours ago. I'm just trying to get home!" Can you tell me where HERE is? What happened to New York?"

"Okay, calm yourself my friend." Black Panter said. "I will explain this as simply and quickly as posisble. Basiclly, every super-being on planet Earth is a _**ZOMBIE**_!"

"Oh my god!" Spiderboy said "So where are all of the armys and people and stuff?"

"They are ethier dead. Or they are in hiding. The Zombies ate them all!" Black Panther said. "So if you are trying to get home. I think you should get home and FAST." Spiderboy's spider-sense went off.

"MOVE!" Spiderboy yelled as he pushed Black Panther out of the way of a fire-ball. Wasp's head bounced away.

"Heh, found some dinner guys!" The Zombie Human Torch said flying above the zombie Thing, zombie Invisable Girl, and zombie Mr. Fantastic.

"Oh, Crap!" Spiderboy said. He turned to Black Panther. "Panther run. Or hop out of here as fast as you can! I'll handle these guys."

"But . . . "

**"****GO****!"** Spiderboy yelled as Black Panther got up and sped off. He then got up and turned to the zombie four. "Alright, let's dance!" Spiderboy then threw a flare at the zombie four. They were blinded for a moment as Spiderboy turned into stealth mode and flw to a nearby rooftop.

**Back in the SpideyPool reality . . . **

Peter sat on the couch chewing his nails like the end of the world was upon him (well not him, but we know who.)

"HEY!" Wade yelled at us. "YOU F**KERS KNOW WHERE MASON IS?! TELL US YOU B*****DS AND B***HS!" Peter just continued to cry on the couch as Wade yelled at us. There was aknock at the door. Peter got off of the couch and anwsered the door, Wade still swearing at us. Peter opened the door, his dads were in the doorway their eyes sadened by the news.

"Where could he had gone?" Steve said walking into the house.

"I don't know dads." Peter said sitting down at the table with them. "It's not like him to run off. I'm SO worried." Wade continues to yell at us. Tony glared at Wade unamused.

"Your husband's having a temper spaze at the wall." Tony said as Wade continued to yell and shout with all his might.

"Wade has this . . . thing. That's all dad." Peter said. "Not sure if Mason has that two or not."

"Hope he doesn't." Tony said getting up from his seat and walking over to the fridge. He took out three large beers.

"TONY!" Steve raised his voice at his husband. "We agreed. NO DRINKING WHEN IN PANICK MOD!"

"Oh f**k off Steve." Tony said beginning his cycle of the acholic.

**Meanwhile back with Spiderboy . . .**

Spiderboy watched the zombie four look for him around every corner while he was in stealth mod. He spun a webline he then swung away. His fear took over. He wanted to stay and fight. But he didn't want to end up like them. Not one bit. He swung over to where his families' apartment was suposed to be. He crawled in through the living room window. He gasped at the two bodies on the floor. One was a red haired woman with her guts hanging out. The other was a elderly lady on the floor with her guts hanging out too.

Spiderboy crept by the corpses. He was too horiffied to breath. His spider-sense went off again. He turned around and saw a zombie Spider-Man!

"Oh my god! Dad?!" Spiderboy said. The zombie looked at him confused.

"Dad?" He said "I don't have a son. I ate the only chance I had of childern." Zombie Spider-Man said staring at the red haired woman lying dead on the floor. Spiderboy could have sworn that he saw a tear shed from his eye. But the living corpse blinked brfore he could have gotten a good look at it. The creature then lunged at Spiderboy. Spiderboy jumped onto the ceiling and kicked the zombie out of th building threw the window. He then dropped down and ran into his room. He sat down on the floor and kept wishing _I WANT TO GO HOME, I WANT TO GO HOME, I WANT TO GO HOME!_ Then the portal appeared Spiderboy could now see his dads in their living room. He then raced into the portal.

**. . .**

Spidebroy burst out of the other end of the portal before it closed. Everyon turned to him.

"MASON!" Wade and Peter both yelled at the same time. They both hugged him until he could barely breath. Spiderboy then transformed back into Mason and got up from where he sat.

"I'm fine. I think my mutation is over. For now." Mason said staring at his hand.

"What are your new powers?" Peter asked. Maosn looked at his family.

"Time and Reality minlipulation." Mason said turning his hand into a fist.

End.

Hope you guys liked that issue/chapter. Spiderboy will be using his time and reality minlipulation powers every little while. Not much. So stay tuned.


	5. Son of SpideyPool issue 5

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#5**

**WHAT****?!**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Mason and Jannie sat on a bench in Central Park. It was a nice warm day. Mason looked at Jannie, he wondered how she knew they were soulmates, she had already admitted she was a mutant with telepathic abilites and how she found him, but did she really like him?! Mason's mind strayed from reality as Jannie was talking to him.

"MASON?! Are you alive in there?!" Jannie said tapping Mason's head. Mason blinked twice and snapped back into reality.

"Wha-? OH! Sorry Jannie I was lost in thought. Hey, you wanna go to a movie or something?" Mason asked as his spider-senses went off. _F**K! WHY NOW?!_ Mason thought as a truck zoomed past, two men in the front and two in the back guns blazing. Jannie lays her hand on Mason's.

"Go, but come right back. Okay?" Jannie said sternly. Mason nodded before racing up a tree and transforming into Spiderboy, racing off after the truck. A blond haired woman with blue eyes came over from a distance.

"Well done daughter." The woman said laying her right hand on Jannie's shoulder. Jannie looked up at the woman, a proud smile on her face.

"Thank you mother." Jannie said as the woman left.

**. . .**

They were now in Times Square. The truck speeding past people only inchs from running them over. Spiderboy swung over head looking upward into the truck's path. A crowd of people were walking across the street ahead.

"**MOVE****!**" Spiderboy yelled spinning ten weblines at the truck, slowing it down. The men in the back of the trck aimed their weapons at Spiderboy. Spiderboy noticed the men taking aim so he whipped the tuck sending both the men and their weapons into the air. Spiderboy slowed down time and caught the men in a web-net. He then covered the truck in webbing. He unslowed time and covered the two men in webbing. "There, that should do it. Now back to Jannie." Spiderboy said before flying* back to Central Park. (In case I haven't metioned this before I'll do so again. Spiderboy can fly thanks to his rocket boots he made himself. The cape he wears has two modes, one being cape mode and the other glider mode. -Mason)

**. . .**

**"****WHAT?!****" **Mason yelled in shock. Jannie slapped him across the face as they continued to walk.

"Shut up!" Jannie said as Mason rubbed the side of his face. "Do you want the whole city to f**king hear you?!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Sheesh!" Mason said quieting down. "But what do you mean though?! Wait, are you doing drugs?! I knew I smelled something!" Mason began to ramble.

"Mason," Jannie began slpping Maosn across the face again. "Shut up."

"Sorry, it's just A LOT to take in you know?" Mason said before placing a hand on Mason's shoulder.

"I know, it is alot to take in at once. But mom thought it was the best time to tell you. And you know what they say right? Mother knows best." Jannie said There was a certain silence between the both of them for a moment. Then Mason spoke up.

"So, Jannie Amator isn't your real name?" Mason asked. Jannie shook her head.

"No. It's Madison Marche. I think we should go see mom now."

"Okay. Oh! And Madison."

"Yeah?"

"Next time you enter my head. Knock on the door first alright?" Mason said, Jannie nodded. They then left Central Park.

**. . .**

Spiderboy swung threw the city with Madison onto him tightly.

"Man, the city looks so nice from up here. You're lucky you get to see this all the time." Madison said wishing she could be like Spiderboy. Spiderboy landed in fron of their destination.

"Don't worry Madison. You might get a new super power the more you mature." Spiderboy said trying to resure his sister. Spiderboy let Madison down gently. "Marche-Tech. Never thought I'd ever step in here." Spiderboy said as he and Madison walked into the building. The middle elavator was empty so Spiderboy and Madison walked in. Madison hit the top floor button. "So our mother is Trina Marche?" Madison just nodded.

As the elavator reached the sencond top floor it stop. "The hell?" Spiderboy said his spider sense going off like crazy. "Oh no." He grabbed Madison as she began to ask what was going on. He opened the hatch at the top of the elavator and shot a webline at the ceiling. He tugged on the webline and got both himself and Madison out of the elavator. The elavator's cables were just about to snap when Spiderboy kept them together with some impact webbing. "That was close." Spiderboy said as something caught his eye. The cable had been cleanly cut, from a razor sharp knife. "Madison, did Ghost Face escape from custody by any chance?" He said looking at his little sister as he crawled up the elavator shaft.

"H-how did you kn-. Oh. He's here isn't he?" Madison asked/ Spiderboy nodded. They reached the top floor now. Spiderboy grabbed the webline he made earlier and swing kicked the door down. He put Madison down gently as he landed in the corridor. " Come on this way." Madison said leading Spiderboy down the hall. Madison and Spiderboy ran around a corner that lead to a high-tech code-locked door. "This' mom's lab. The place where she made the only two artificial wombs we were born in." Madison said before entering her acess code and leading Spiderboy inside. "She made a secret compartment to only her DNA in the womb. So when the child was born she would be able to one day find he or she because part of her was inside the child. When your father Wade broke in here all those years ago* (SpideyPool: Just kids Chapter 5 -Mason). Mom wasn't upset. She was kinda glad. She knew Peter and Wade were lovers and knew you'd be safe with them."

"Okay. But shouldn't this wait until we capture . . ." Spiderboy was in cut off by his spider-sense kicking in. "MOVE!" Spiderboy yelled pushing Madison out of the way of a bullet hitting him in the left arm.

"Ahhh, how revenge is sweet. Hello Ms. Amator, or should I call you Ms. Marche?" Ghost Face said stepping out of the shadows, a sinister grin was under his mask, both Madison and Spiderboy could tell. Spiderboy lunged at Ghost Face in Rage.

"You dare touch her and I'll rip your throat out!" Spiderboy yelled punching the mercanery in the face. Ghost Face kicked Spiderboy into a large glass tube holding some kind of red slime. It began to slowly cover Spiderboy from head to toe. Consuming him. "Huh?! What is this stuff, feels odd . . . But it also feels good." Spiderboy said as tentecales began to emerge from the slime. He spun a red webline at Ghost Face and bringing Ghost Face to him. "I think you should leave now," Spiderboy began a mouth forming on his mask where his would be. "Before your in peices." Spiderboy released Ghost Face. Spiderboy smiled as Ghost Face ran in fear.

"RAGE!" Madison yelled at Spiderboy "Get off of Mason!" The slime slid off of Spiderboy who had by then transformed back into Mason. The slime molded it's form into a dog like shape (only with tentacles).

"Symbiote right?" Mason asked. Madison nodded. The tiny dog shaped symbiote walked over to Mason wagging it's tail staring at him for a minute. Mason picked up with care. The symbiote curled up inot a ball and closed it's eyes. Mason smiled.

"Seems like he likes you." Madison said as she petted the symbiote.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Mason said. The symbiote opened it's eyes and smilied slightly at Mason. It then licked Mason's face and went back to sleep in his arms. "Wait. Where's his host? Shouldn't he have a host? How is he even so . . . lively right now?!" Mason asked sort of alarmed.

"Thanks to mom there are a new nicer generation of symbiotes. Some, like Rage can survive without a host subject. I think he senses mom's DNA in your bloodstream. He loves mom. And he's mom's favorite symbiote." Madison said as Mason looked down at the little symbiote.

"So, why is his name Rage?" Maosn asked. Madison paused. Possibly thinking back to when Rage was named.

"Well, we call him Rage maily because he has the biggest temper of all of the symbiotes. But when he's not mad he's the nicest. He is also the dealiest of them all. And if you are wearing him try to keep your emotions in check. He and the host share their emotions. What the host feels Rage feels." Mason nodded understanding what Madison was saying. "We should go see mom now. She's been waiting long enough." Madison said standing up and walking to the door. Mason tried to put Rage down on the ground gently, but the little symbiote kept changing into his slime form and crawled up Mason's arm and onto his shoulder.

"Okay, okay. You can come along too. But be good." Mason said giving up. The symbiote nodded nodded in agreement, it them licked Mason's cheek as they followed Madison.

**. . .**

A large door now blocked their way. Madison knew the codes to get in but she wanted to know if Mason had a code placed in his mind.

"It has to be something only a parent like a mother would say. Something that means the world to you to hear." Madison explained to Mason. Maosn closed his eyes and pressed twelve buttons. He opened his eyes after hearing "Acess-granted. Welcome Mason." He looked down at the panel he entered the code on. It read "Mason, my son." Mason smiled gald to know he was correct. "So? What was it?" Madison asked. Mason smiled.

"Not telling you." Mason said as they walked though the door. "It's my only pass-code until I get another I'm not telling you."

"Fair enough." Madison said as the door closed behind them. Their mother was in the middle of the white room. Holographic orbs hovered around her. She was abserving the one in front of her wondering about something.

"Welcome Mason." Trina said turning to face her childern. "And yes I am the one you inherited your reality and time powers from. As you may have guessed I'm a being that can control time and space. And as my childern so can you. Where you have matured faster than Madison you got your powers first."

"Okay, you read my mind (not cool). But what about the reality travel? I'm assuming that my trip to the zombie universe* (last chapter in case your only reading this one or forgot -Mason) was just a acident."

"Indeed. But you had only just got your powers they had to be tested somehow. And as for your fire-webs. Well with the reality power you can change or add or even take away some of your powers." Trina explained. " I also have to end this short. YOU have work to do in other universes. You will encounter great dangers and great allies. You have to fight along side them and help stop the dangers that threat them. And yes you will be able to keep Rage as a pet." Mason narrowed his eyes.

"Please stop reading my mind. Also when do I leave?" Mason asked transforming into Spiderboy. Rage melding with him.

"Right . . . Now" Trina said opening a multiverse portal. Spiderboy sighed *How'd I know?!* He turned to Madison.

"See ya sis" Spiderboy said hugging her. Madison hugged back.

"See ya bro."

"Remember my son, time will be different in each universe. You will be unaware of this as you will be in it's time zone. So don't worry if one universe is day and the other night. And to control your speed of time just think it to be faster of slower, or for it to freeze kind of like a movie. Except you can alter it." Trina said.

"Well I wasn't going to use my time power unless I NEEDED to but thanks for the tip. I'll just learn it on my own. See ya mom." Spiderboy said walking over to his mother and kissing her on the cheek. He then bolted threw the portal to another universe.

"Good luck my son."

**End.**

**Thanks guys for reading this chapter. Spiderboy's multiverse adventures will be written in different stories so keep your eye out for those. Also the next chapter/issue will take place after the multiverse adventures. But keep your eyes peeled for the crossover events. If you have any questions just ask me okay? Thanks. Take care guys! **


End file.
